If it weren't for Kira
by jedhead6650
Summary: I do not own deathnote. Ok, so this is a short fanfic about L and Light. Basically, its about L's death (but it's different to how it is in death note). There's a really big twist which meant that for the sake of this fan fic, L and Light are the same age (you'll understand when you read it). It's the first fanfic I've written on here and I hope you like it. :)


**Note: **For some random reason Light's p.o.v is in 1st person and L's is in 3rd. Not sure why but just thought I'd say...

**(Light's p.o.v)**

I reluctantly pulled away from L, considering that this could be our last kiss. It was obvious to both of us that Rem planned to kill L in order to protect Misa, although neither of us would say it aloud. The Kira inside me smirked. L may soon be dead and that will mean no-one in my way. No one to stop me from being God of the new world. L's death would be a good thing wouldn't it? But things had got complicated after I gave up ownership of the deathnote. With no hate in the way, we got close, and not just because of the handcuffs. Things were perfect, and that's what makes me sometimes wish I'd never touched the deathnote again. Now that love remains. Problem is, so does the hatred. I can't stand L; He's obnoxiously clever and always one step ahead. He's kira's enemy and must die! Yet, I couldn't stand the thought of L dying. Do you want to know why I didn't agree to the shinigami eyes? Because that would allow me to kill L, and with L; all the light inside me. I love L and I can't stand that. It feels like he's controlling me; I can't live with him and I can't live without hi(m!

** (L's p.o.v)**

"Light Yagami." L lifted Light's chin gently so they were facing. But they could never look eachother in the eyes. Light just couldn't do it. Not with the Kira secret looming over them. "Yes?" Light asked.

"Why must you be Kira?"

"I'm not Kira!"

L sighed. " I have something I must do," he announced, standing up and walking down the corridor. Approaching Watari's office, L pushed open the door. "Watari?"

Watari turned, smiling fondly at the boy he regarded as a son.

"We've both known for sometime now that if Misa is the second Kira, then it is highly likely the shinigami will kill me."

Watari frowned, not wanting to think about the possibility of L's death.

"In such an event," L continued, "It's crucial to this investigation that you wipe the computer files."

Watari nodded. "I understand Ryuuzaki".

L wasn't scared so much of death, but more of no-longer being with Light, and death, he knew, would guarantee this. Turning to leave, he was stopped by Watari.

"L, if you think this will happen then there's something you should know."

A puzzled look crossed L's face. " Go on..."

"Its about you and Light".

L searched his eyes for answers. How could Watari know about his relationship with Light? Watari cleared his throat. "You're twins".

L fell off the chair he was now perched on. "H, how? What? That's..."

"L, you've never known your parents or who they are. Light and you were separated at birth. You came to Whammys and Light was adopted by Chief Yagami and his wife."

L was frozen to the spot, thoughts racing through his mind. The biggest mystery L had ever been faced with had always been his own life, and now perhaps the mystery was solved. It all made sense: L and Light's nearly identically high IQ and their shared (although differing) sense of justice. L and Light's relationship had just become even more complicated.

"I need to tell Light." L rushed out of the room, running as fast as he could, head filling with thoughts. Light and he were twins! Part of him welcomed this as he'd never known anything about his family, but then of course it struck him; He was in love with his brother! Spotting Light down the corridor he considered that this could mean the end to their relationship. Light turned to L, smiling sweetly at him, a mix of love and hatred filling his eyes.

"Light!" L shouted, getting closer and closer until they stood face to face. L took a deep breath, ready to reveal the truth. "There's something I need to tell y.." Suddenly L drained of all colour. Fear grabbed hold of him as he realised what was happening. Falling to the floor, he clutched at his chest, pain searing through it like a knife. L had been expecting this to happen, but not so soon. Not before he was able to tell Light. Not just when he'd found his family!

**(Light's p.o.v)**

For a moment, all I could do was watch as the love of my life and sworn enemy of Kira fell to the floor. We both knew what was happening. "L!" I screemed, barely hearing my own voice over the whoosh in my ears. Numbly, I gradually regained the ability to move. I dropped to the floor beside L, placing one hand delicately under his head, stroking his soft black hair with the other. "Don't leave me L!" A tear ran across L Lawliet's face. This was the first time I'd seen him cry and it broke my heart even more than the now certain fate that L was dying.

"Light. There's something I need to..." L struggled, gasping for air. He clearly couldn't speak, so I spoke instead. "sshh." I whispered, kissing him. Suddenly our eyes met for the first time, and there was hope. I saw something I hadn't seen in L before, but I didn't know what that something was. He smiled, before his body went limp.

"NOOOOOOOO!" I screemed. "I don't want to be Kira! What's a perfect new world withought you L!?" Tears streamed down my face as I ripped my deathnote from under my shirt, clicked my watch and removed the needle. As I drew blood, my hand felt no pain. No pain could contend with the ache I felt for L. I'd done it. I'd written my own name. I cradled L's lifeless body in my arms for the next forty seconds that followed, before eventually keeling over.

Mine and L's relationship had been doomed from the start. I wouldn't have met him if it weren't for Kira and we wouldn't have died if it weren't for Kira.


End file.
